


Steve ... We Love Steve

by just_call_me_stevie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Breeding, Car Sex, Choking, Cliffhangers, Cocaine, Cock Slut Steve Harrington, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Ear Piercings, F/F, F/M, Facials, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Hand Jobs, Hurt No Comfort, I'll Tag As Chapters Are Posted, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mindfuck, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Piercings, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Steve Harrington, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, possessed Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_call_me_stevie/pseuds/just_call_me_stevie
Summary: A collection of Steve-centric one-shots that range anywhere from soft vanilla to rough, kinky sex.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Implied Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Have some porn.

So this is gonna be a range of little ficlets; I'm not too sure what type of ideas are going to be brought up as I posted each chapter. I kinda just thought to myself ... _if you want something done, you gotta do it yourself._ In this case, it's writing porn of our favorite pretty boy, Steve Harrington. I'm a literal deviant, so I like seeing Steve get himself involved in multiple situations that would typically end up with him getting absolutely **destroyed**.

I'll post sporadically if I'm honest because of my crazy work and college schedule, but when I do post, I'll try to make the chapters considerably long. It really depends on what type of content I'm typing for. Right now, my current idea is to post every Friday and see how that works; if it goes well then I'll post bi-weekly or tri-weekly.

But anywho, I won't take up your time anymore unless something important comes up. On to the smut!


	2. Possessed!Billy/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the sentence prompt, "Don't lie. You want it as much as I do."
> 
> Rather than taking Heather to the Mind Flayer at the pool, Steve happens to be the one that stumbles across Billy in his panicked and possessed state of mind. Kidnapping the pretty boy instead and bringing him to the creature, the Mind Flayer feels the need to reward his favorite human with a gift - Steve himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be extreme amounts of dubious consent and non-consent in this story. Please read at your own risk, and turn away if you are not comfortable with that content.

The night had approached quickly as he drove to the abandoned warehouse, the sun setting and casting eerie shadows along the empty roads and structures along the way. The blond had a one-track mind, listening to the beast speak inside his own head as it praised him for the catch - the best one yet in fact. Obtaining the second closest companion to the young girl; he’d be a perfect addition and lead them straight to her under the guise of a friend - a protector - before snatching her away and bringing her back to It.

The camaro pulls into the dirty-coated lot, and Billy climbs out almost robotically as he makes his way to the trunk, unlocking the small compartment and looking down upon the sleeping beauty inside. A deepened bruise already formed around his eye and blood crusted underneath his nose; it was a shame he had to hurt the doe-eyed boy so badly, but he had put up a decent fight in the showers … wouldn’t have gone down without one and certain things had to be done to obtain one’s goal. In the end, it would be worth it.

Carrying the lankier male into the building, Billy could only think about how this would go … if what happened to him would be the same fate that befell the boy. He supposed it wouldn’t matter, as long as he pleased It. As he walks deeper into the building, he can hear It stir from slumber. ‘It’s time,’ he thinks to himself as he sets Steve down on the hardened concrete, and the beast growls its approval. The brunet must have heard such a noise and startled awake, his hazel hues wide as he began to struggle in his binds. The rope had to have been rubbing his skin raw with how much he was squirming to break the restraints. Another growl arose and Billy was quick to react, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and slammed him into the concrete underneath. Steve whimpers, his gaze staring into a reflective, icy blue. 

Slowly, the muscular male pulls back the duct tape sealing the brunet’s mouth closed. A spit of curses fly from those pink lips, crude and harsh language meeting Billy’s ears as well as the creature’s who sat in the darkened depths of the warehouse. A large hand slaps over Steve’s mouth, silencing him forcefully, “Quiet, brat-” comes the distorted voice and another whine leaves the king’s throat. This … wasn’t Billy. The realization hit him like a tsunami and he could feel himself tearing up in a panic. The blank expression twists into a demented smile and a dark chuckle emits from the blond, “Not so strong now, huh? I expected such from you, but you’re more useful than you think,” Billy removed his hand and stood to walk away, but the Flayer makes him freeze. It begins to speak and Billy is shocked by what it says.

‘You’ve done well, human. I’m pleased … very pleased,’ It says and Billy glows with pride under the praise. It wasn’t often he was complimented, especially from an inter-dimensional monster, but he’d take what he could get at this point. He preens and the smile seems to be more gentle now as he had some control over his own body. Then It speaks more and Billy feels the flush that crawls over his cheeks, ‘I’ve seen into your mind, human. Every inch of it … I know what this one means to you, and I must say, I find it amusing that you humans have such primal wants. I can even feel it…’

Images flashed into the blond’s head of Steve in provocative ways. The brunet squirming under Billy’s bulk as he moaned and mewled for more, his back arched and mouth open with a choked cry leaving kiss-bruised lips. Another of his body pressed flushed to the wall of his own home, as Billy gripped slim hips tightly and pounded into his tight heat like an animal in the midst of a rut. Even one where they laid cuddled together in a rundown bed, basking in the afterglow as Steve slept comfortably against his chest.

It caused Billy to stumble, his eyes wide and pupils blown wide as arousal began to settle lowly in his gut. He hears the echoes of a laugh ring in his head and the Flayer rumbles its amused reply, ‘So easy,’ It says and Billy looks around wildly for the beast. How … How did it know those things? He had locked those thoughts away so even he wouldn’t think of them anymore, especially after what his father had said … called him those names.

‘Don’t worry about that now, human. You have better things to do, such as this gift I’m offering for your accomplishment,’ the Flayer purrs and Billy looks into the shadows with furrowed brows. What was It talking about? What gift - what could It possibly offer him? He groans, and then yelps as he’s moved forward towards the restrained boy, his legs moving on their own. His body drops to the floor, working on the rope around Steve’s ankles before spreading his knees and moving between his thighs. The brunet begins to protest, “Billy, stop! This isn’t you,” he shouts and Billy sees the fleshy mass of the beast move within the dark, emerging and letting out a low growl.

‘This is your moment to indulge, human. Accept it while you may have the chance,’ It says and he turns his attention back down to Steve. The male is in a frenzy of fear, chest heaving and eyes huge; he’s even begging softly for the blond to let him go. That’s when more images flash in his head - of now - and a punched out groan leaves his lips. 

“Billy, plea-” Steve begins and coarse lips lock with his, the tickle of facial hair rubbing on his upper lip. Hands hang on to his hips tightly in a bruising hold, pushing them up so that Billy can grind down on to the taller male. The distorted voice is back as he speaks and Steve knows that he’s fucked. The voice is gruff and heavy with arousal, “Don’t lie to me. You want this just as much as I do.”

It strikes a cord in Steve’s chest that has him screaming, those tears finally falling from his eyes. Billy coos and uses a thumb to wipe away the tracks on his cheeks, swiping his tongue across his lips at the gorgeous sight before him - Harrington whimpering and crying underneath him. It was a moment he had only dreamed about, but now it had become a reality. He smiles and uses a hand to work on his victim’s belt as the other cups his cheek. Leaning down to his ear, he whispers lowly with a growl, “I know you do too … I’ve seen how you look at me. You’re just as excited for this as I am.”

“No no no, Billy, please. You’re stronger than this thing; you don’t have to do this,” Steve tries to desperately plea with the corrupted male, hyperventilating as he feels his jeans sliding down his legs and exposing creamy skin for a certain blue gaze to admire. Billy can’t help but emit a low sigh and take both hands to grab them and squeeze. He digs his nails in and watches the red crescents form on the soft skin. He breathes out a moan, “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, moving his head to kiss the brunet’s ankle when a strong kick connects with his nose. He feels the snap and yanks his head away, yelling and even hearing the screech in his head as the Flayer experiences the pain as well. His eyes are cold as he stares at Steve with anger, blood trickling from his nostrils and staining the front of his shirt.

“I worship you like a goddess and you repay me with that?” Billy sounds incredulous and chuckles, crawling back over the male’s body and holding him down by the stomach. A fist reels back and connects with the side of his chest, and Steve feels the bones of his ribcage crack under the blunt pressure. A cry rips from his throat, new tears swelling in his hazel hues, and all his captor does is laugh with satisfaction. Billy leers over him, the hand on his stomach moving up to push down on the broken bones, “Now do you want to behave?” He pants as the sound of the boy’s wails increase his own arousal. God, he was beautiful like this - unable to fight back and completely at his mercy.

“You don’t have to let it do this to you,” Steve wheezes, breathing heavily in spite of the blistering pain in his chest. Billy shakes his head and smiles wickedly, his hands going back to slim hips when he feels that Harrington is capacitated enough.

“I’m not doing this because of it … I want to do this. I’ve wanted this for so long; to see you begging underneath me. Whether to stop or keep going; that never mattered. I just wanted you,” Billy responds with no remorse in his tone, “I wanted to see you cry out my name as I completely destroyed you from the inside out.”

He isn’t sure what to make of this, at least until he’s being rolled over onto his stomach and has his boxers slid down under the curve of his ass where thighs meet. Nimble fingers spread round cheeks apart and a glob of spit lands directly on his hole, the cold leaving him squirming and whining as a calloused thumb rubs it in before dipping inside. It’s a tight squeeze and the pressure is uncomfortable for Steve; it doesn’t feel right having something inside there at all. His face contorts as the thumb pushes in and out, more spit finding its way to make the slide easier. As Steve thinks that’s the worst of it, the thumb is replaced with two fingers that repeat the motion while scissoring, stretching out the muscle and having him moaning shamelessly. He hates himself for how he’s responding, bucking his hips against the ground for friction against his cock and back against the digits that slicked up his ass.

“Look at that little cunt of yours just sucking me up like it’s nothing. You’re a filthy whore, aren’t you? Like it when I get you so wet for my cock, huh?” Billy grunts as he shoves in a third and listens to the keen that comes from Steve’s lips. It’s fucking precious; that desperate panting and moaning like a bitch in heat - he can’t get enough of it. Can’t wait for more in fact and pulls his hand away to start on his jeans. He shushes Steve who whines at the loss, rubbing his lower back and adjusting his hips so that he had to support himself with his knees, “You’re okay, babydoll. I’m going to fill you up so good in a minute … here-” he pulls out his cock and spits into his hand to slick it up, then steadies himself behind the begging brunet as he pushes into him with one, needy slide.

Steve feels the splitting burn and bares down on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he swallows back the pitiful noise he wanted to make. He wants to tell Billy to stop; that it hurts and he feels himself tearing already from the girth and piss-poor stretching that he’d done, but it’s impossible … he can barely breathe already from the broken bones and now the unbearable pain. It grows worse as the blond behind him starts moving, thankfully slow to begin with, so he could at least adjust, but then picking up the pace. It left the brunet numb as his brain disconnected from the reality of the situation, even when he felt something wet and warm running between his thighs. It simply didn’t register in his brain. Nothing was; the rocking of his body, the slickened wetness between his cheeks and legs, and the occasional grunt and groan behind him as his body was ravaged.

He must’ve passed out somewhere along the way, because when he comes to, it’s cold and there’s a tight grip on his wrist. Steve looks up at the blank expression of Billy once more and he impulsively begins to cry again, both from the horror he had just endured and the striking pain that ran through his broken wrist.

“Good … you’re awake,” the gruff voice says and Billy stands, moving away stiffly. He’s staring at something in the darkness and when Steve looks to the mass moving towards him, the screaming leaves his lips. The Flayer’s gaping maw opens in a mocking screech, before one of its tendrils shoots from the darkness and latches to the brunet’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mainly inspired by my friend who loves to see some Harringrove content. She wanted some "dead dove; do not eat" after not seeing enough of that, and I'm willing to present that to her upon her wishes. I'm not ashamed and if I see any comments shaming for my content, they will be promptly deleted.


	3. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested idea of Older!Billy and Younger!Steve (Billy is 20 and Steve is 17).
> 
> The new, nextdoor neighbor was hot, Steve had to admit. He wasn't sure how to approach him though without being awkward. So when he's climbing on the school bus and he hears the neighbor calling him over, asking if he wanted a ride, Steve's heart skips a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like age gaps, this isn't for you. Steve is under 18, while Billy is over.

The next-door neighbor was, to say in less crude terms, hot. Smoking hot, completely piping … left Steve sweating with a dry throat and moaning shamelessly in bed at night as he rubbed one out to the thought of him on top of his body.

Okay, so maybe there was no way to say it without being crude, but the effects that this man had on the boy was ridiculous. Steve could only imagine, however, considering how this guy had three years on him - he wouldn’t want to date a kid still in high school anyway. He probably had girls lining up for him wherever he went; had pussy out the door and wouldn’t even bat an eye at his lanky-looking ass. Besides, there’s no way in hell this Californian king was gay - not at all. If he were, though, it would’ve had to have been a godsend gift to Steve himself after good behavior. 

So as he climbed onto the bus for his ride to school, and he heard a whistle come from across the street, he’s not shocked that he almost keels over from a stroke when he sees the blonde standing in his driveway and staring right at him. Steve points to himself, and the male nods with this amused smile on his lips. 

Excusing himself and rushing back down the steps, he jogs his way over to the man, his face definitely flushed from the idea that he actually wanted to talk to him … and that it was his neighbor of all people. Steve smiles meekly, holding the straps of his bag and gives the pitiful excuse of a greeting he’s ever done before, “Ah- Umm- Hey-” the brunet stammers and immediately wanted to crawl into a hole to perish away. 

‘Yeah, Harrington, real fucking smooth-’ he thinks, grimacing as he waited for the disgusted expression from the older male. Instead, he gets a laugh and a clap on his shoulder, getting jostled as the blonde looked down at him, “Well, hi there … saw you needed a ride. Is it okay if I offer you one?” He asks and smiles with those pearly whites and the dimples in his cheeks. It has Steve’s legs trembling and feeling like jelly, and he nods shakily with puppy-like eagerness. Oh holy shit, this was actually happening! 

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god - okay! Calm down, Steven, you got this,’ he encourages himself silently and blushes when the man holds the passenger door side open for him to crawl in. Steve smiles politely and thanks him, tossing his bag in the back and buckling up as his neighbor took the seat beside him. Then it hits him … he doesn’t know the guy’s name! He tightens his lips and then turns to the blonde, opening his mouth and then closing it like a gaping fish, trying to find the right words. The older male chuckles, “Cat got your tongue, Bambi?”

It makes the flush deepen to a cardinal shade on his cheeks, “It’s Steve,” he says and thanks whatever god was watching him that he was able to transition into names with no issue. He looks at Steve and nods slowly, “Billy … Billy Hargrove,” the once stranger says, and Steve mouths the word on his tongue, finding the way it purred on his lips pleasant. He listens to the engine roar to life as Billy starts the car, the rumbling and vibrations sending trembles up his spine that makes him want to moan. 

‘Stop being such a slut, man-’ he chastises himself, and when the silence continued for too long, he speaks up, “You know where my school is, right?” It was stupid to ask, but he wanted to make sure that Billy wouldn’t make him late. His parents would absolutely slaughter his ass if they found out he was late and getting a ride from someone they didn’t know. But then Billy looked at the teen with a sly expression, like he was hiding something the brunet didn’t realize yet, “Of course. I was just there only a while ago, Bambi.” He replies and pulls out of the driveway to begin their ride.

It was quiet, except for the soft music playing through the speakers, and Steve doesn’t want to interrupt the man’s focus. He doesn’t think about it, at least, until they’re pulling into the backlot of a building he only visited rarely. It makes the boy freeze, sitting up in the seat as he looked around, realizing that it was the back of the movie theater that was only open on Fridays and weekends. Steve licks his lips nervously, turning to look at the blond beside him, who wore a blank expression, “Hey Billy, umm… uhh, you sure you know where you’re going?” Steve mumbles out and rubs his hands together between his thighs. Being alone with the male and in such close quarters, he could smell his cologne - the natural scent of his body. It started to drive him a bit wild, now rubbing his thighs together as well, his arousal began to grow. No, no, not now!

“I do, pretty boy-” he murmurs and flicks his cigarette out the cracked window. The nickname made a whimper break through the teen’s quiet facade, “You still have about 45 minutes before class though.” He states it like he knew everything, and Steve thinks that’s the end of it, but then the blond continues, “I was thinking … I help you; you help me, right? I gave you a ride, so I only think it’s right if you return the favor.”

Steve gapes and splutters for a response to that, but then there’s a calloused finger slipping under his chin and turning his head to face Billy’s wolfish grin. He whines, and that smile grows wider, “What do you say, Steve?” And he honestly can’t fucking believe that the opportunity is finally presenting itself. The brunet’s head moves in a nod, his pupils blown wide, and his heart pounding in his chest. Then Billy removes his hand and sits back as if waiting, then he makes a gesture to his crotch, “Well … are you gonna do something?”

He ogles at the bulge in those tight-ass jeans before snapping from his haze, quick to pounce on it with open hands as he fumbled with the button and zipper, exposing black boxers and the tent pitched in them. Steve’s mouth is watering at the spectacle, frame shivering with excitement as he pulls out the thickened length that hardened in his hand. It was velvety smooth and … well, huge. Probably a good eight inches and pretty girthy. God, the thought of having it inside him almost made him cum in his jeans right there. 

“Gonna stare or actually do something,” Billy speaks up when the kid is unresponsive, and Steve snaps to action immediately, taking the entirety of the cock into his mouth and gagging right away. Tears spring in his eyes, and his hair is grabbed tightly, his head being yanked back and forced to look up at Billy. The blond uses a thumb to wipe a tear away and he looks concerned, “What the fuck was that? Are you trying to die?”

Steve’s eyes are wide, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, “No, umm… I just, uh, wanted to make you feel good. Isn’t that how girls do it?” He mumbles, and Billy busted into a fit of laughter, combing his fingers through the boy’s brown curls gently. The blond shakes his head when Steve looks at him, almost offended, “Well, I’m sorry that I’m a virgin!”

Now that almost sends Billy spiraling over the edge. Oh dear lord, he was going to take this kid’s cherry in the back of a parking lot. He chokes, “You’re a virgin?” He says and watches the third nod of the day, “Kid- Wha- Why didn’t you say shit?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t want to pass this up. I really like you, and have since you moved in, and to ruin my chance by saying I’m inexperienced is fucking stupid.”

“I think it’s cuter that you’re a virgin,” Billy admits.

Steve gapes again and darts his eyes to somewhere else in the car, “Shut it…” he murmurs just as Billy tilts his head up to kiss him.

“Or maybe you shut it and get back to work,” he teases, “This time, don’t die.”

The teen hums and goes back to the blond’s cock, taking a nervous breath before simply wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. He had no clue what he was doing, looking up through his lashes at Billy’s face for confirmation that he was doing well. The older man let out a breathy chuckle and licked his lips, letting his fingers tangle back up in Steve’s curls. He started to guide him along with slow movements, the brunet allowing his mouth to be used as he slid up and down along the shaft - even let Billy start to buck his hips up and take the head into the back of his throat where he swallowed harshly. It felt amazing having the weight in his mouth, and he was sure the other male felt good - hoped it.

“Okay, baby, pop off-” Billy breathes, and Steve obediently pulls off to look up at his partner with a confused gaze. Did he do something wrong? Oh god, the ‘what ifs’ were horrifying, and he whines. Instead, Billy is shushing him and reaching into his glove compartment to pull out a small, unlabeled bottle. The boy had no idea what it was - thought it was lotion at first - and drew away. Maybe he wanted to finish himself off, and the idea made Steve retreat into his oversized jacket anxiously. When the man notices this, in the midst of pushing his seat back, he reaches out to cradle the boy’s cheeks in his hands, “Babydoll, hey … you didn’t do anything. I just got an idea. I need you to strip for me, alright?”

Steve blinks away the tears and looks up, hesitating before shrugging off the denim he wore over his smaller build. Billy helped him with his shirt and jeans, admiring the creamy skin in those form-fitting boxers. The smile spread across his face before he could stop himself, and he kissed the boy’s clavicle. He murmured against his soft skin, “You’re so fucking pretty, baby. So beautiful…” and pulled him out of those confining boxers completely, finding the cock smaller than his own to be cute as well. It made him purr happily and ran a finger up the length of his shaft, watching it twitch as a bead of precum slid down from the tip.

Steve whimpers, covering his mouth, rolling his hips up to chase the feeling, but the larger hand pulls away to grab the abandoned bottle of... lube? That’s what it was? So he was going to … oh. The realization hits like a truck, his cheeks painting themselves a beet red. 

“I did say it would be nice if you returned the favor,” the blond croons as he dumps a hefty amount into his hand and slathers it along his cock, the hardened length straining against his stomach, “C’mere and get comfy,” Billy says and pulls the boy to straddle his lap. His dry hand runs up the length of Steve’s curved waist, settling on his hip, as the one covered in slick slid between his cheeks and prodded at his hole. Steve reflexively tightened and pulled away, but a squeeze had him whining. He drew back and let the slick fingers move around his ass before one slipped it’s way inside, pushing past the ring of muscles and drawing a moan from his pink lips. It was adorable; Billy almost couldn’t control himself - almost. He’d hate himself if he was too eager and went in too soon. Besides, as he added a second digit and began to push in and out with a scissoring motion, he soaked up the pitched noises that came from the teen. Fuck, he really was a virgin. 

“Billy…” the brunet whines, and he’s shushed gently as a third finger was added to prepare the boy for the burn.

“You’re really tight, babygirl. I am popping your cherry, aren’t I?” He sighs and buries his face into Steve’s neck to suck and bite marks into the pale skin, wanting to see it bruised multiple shades of blue, black, and purple. Billy grins wickedly, “Gonna be so loose after I’m through with you.”

The whine in his throat is delicious; the begging even better. He just relishes in it as the boy opens his mouth for a wanton moan, “Please, Billy, fuck me. I want to feel you, please-” he chokes and that’s all the older male needs to hear for him to ease his fingers out, slap the round globes of his ass, and settle his hands on the slim waist. Billy takes it gentle as he lowers Steve down to slide along the length of his cock, his own groan leaving his lips as his head popped into the tight heat of the boy’s ass. He ran his hands along the brunet’s back, rubbing circles and shushing him as he sunk him further down on his shaft, until he sat flushed to his lap. They both took a moment to breathe, panting, then Steve whined out the okay. Billy still wasn’t sure until the boy rolled his hips with a slutty moan. It was okay; perfect.

“Want me to breed your little cunt, Stevie?” He chuckles, gripping thin hips and thrusting his own upwards to rock the boy on his lap. It’s a pretty sight when Steve’s face and chest flush red, the comment making him embarrassed. It eggs Billy on, “Imagine going to school all pregnant. What would the basketball coach say when he has to bench his star player?”

As he bounces on the male’s lap, Steve groans, “That’s so fucking weird, man. Jesus…”

“But I know you love it, dollface. Filling you up with my cum and a few months later I see you with a little bump. Everyone will wonder who the father is, but you’ll know … it’ll be our dirty, little secret,” Billy growls possessively, hugging the brunet close and burrowing his face into the smooth chest, biting and sucking at his nipples. Pounded into Steve’s cunt with the intent to breed the smaller male. It’s with that that the feeling of cumming starts to broil in his stomach, his muscles tightening and thrusts growing sloppy. Steve must’ve been there too with the way he reached down quickly to wrap a loose fist around his cock, jerking himself off messily as his moans grew in pitch.

“Aha- fuck- I’m cumming, Billy- shit!” The teen keens and spills himself over his stomach and Billy’s shirt, his eyes lidded and mouth open in a silent cry. The spectacle sends Billy tumbling after him, clamping down on Steve’s neck in a bite as his own climax pumped into him. It was extremely satisfying for the little fantasy he had going on, even if the doe-eyed beauty wasn’t all that for it. It didn’t matter though as long as he had this memory to fap to at night.

The duo bask in the afterglow until Billy checks his watch, a small laugh bubbling in his throat, “I hate to break it to you, princess, but you’re late for class.”

The annoyed groan and the way he flings his hand nonchalantly tells him that Steve stopped giving a shit. If a nice fuck like that made him late, oh well, it was worth it - definitely. And another thing is that he’d be giving this beauty a ride every single day from now on.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had been on about it for weeks now; how he and Carol were constantly on and off again over and over in a manner that had become repetition. Steve was getting tired of hearing about it and eventually confronted the raven about it while they hung out one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter. Enjoy!

Tommy had been on about it for weeks now; how he and Carol were constantly on and off again over and over in a manner that had become repetition. Steve was getting tired of hearing about it and eventually confronted the raven about it while they hung out one day.

They were lazing together on the couch in the Harrington home, the large plushness allowing Tommy to sink into the cushions as Steve’s head laid comfortably on his thighs. The brunette’s eyes looked up at the raven and he just said it; cut Tommy off in the middle of his bitchin’ to say it.

“Can you just shut the hell up about her? If she agitates you so much, why do you stay with her?” Steve blurts out and throws his hands up, obviously annoyed and not in the mood to hear this any longer. He was supposed to be the guy’s best friend, not his personal therapist or counselor. There’s a reason he didn’t take psychology back in high school. Instead of trying to comfort people and be a support, he was always the asshole that shut people down, mainly because he had his own personal issues he was battling. Steve didn’t have the patience or time for others’ problems.

His friend freezes and looks down at him, but his eyes aren’t hard. If anything, they’re soft, as if he wanted to cry. It made Steve wince back, not really sure if he should apologize or act like nothing happened, so he just moves his gaze elsewhere and waits for the whimpering to leave the younger boy. It never comes, however, and when he meets Tommy’s brown eyes, they’re still watching him. It begins to make Steve uncomfortable and he moves to sit up, but then there’s an arm wrapping around his body and dragging him into the other’s lap.

“Tommy, what the fu-” he begins, but his friend’s lips cut him off this time, locking with his own and licking into his mouth. It sets the brunet off in a panic, pushing against Tommy’s chest to get him off, but the raven holds strong. What the everloving hell was he doing!?

Steve goes to swing, but that’s when Tommy breaks anyway with a meek smile, “Sorry … that, umm, was the only way I could express how I felt,” he says and averts his eyes from the brunet’s hazel ones, “I just … I used Carol as a holder for you, Steve.”

The confession leaves the male boggled and he blinks at the raven, “What?”

“Steve … I like you, a lot, but I was scared to hell and back that you wouldn’t feel the same. I only dated Carol because I wanted something to fill the hole that I now realize only you can fix,” Tommy laughs and slides his hand along the length of Steve’s arm to his friend’s smaller one, lacing their fingers and bringing it up to kiss his wrist gently.

Steve swallows thickly, his heart weighing heavy in his chest. Ever since Nancy and him broke it off, he’d felt like a part of him had been void, so he knew exactly how Tommy felt. Steve himself had seeked girls to fix that - even guys sometimes - and nothing worked. But this right here, it felt different, like it was true - genuine - wholesome. 

His own gaze softens and he cups his companion’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb softly as a small gesture of affection, “Tommy … if you’d told me sooner, we probably wouldn’t be in this position right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You should’ve known I’d say yes.”

“How?”

“You’re an idiot, Tommy…” Steve murmurs and presses another kiss to his lips, this time nipping playfully and purring at the way his friend moaned into the kiss. It made his body warm up considerably, but Steve didn’t want to rush anything along too quickly, and pulled back before anything could get too serious. He lets out a breathless chuckle.

“I love you, you moron,” he says and presses their foreheads together.

Tommy laughs and rubs Steve’s sides gently, “I love you too, dork.”


	5. Harringrove - Mafia/Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his Omega plump and full of his pups ... it did something for Billy. Made a side of him come out that he rarely showed and it drove him utterly insane. Insane enough that he know deep down he'd kill someone if they even were to look at his mate in a way he disapproved of.
> 
> He was the king, and God help anyone who dared to disrespect his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a snippet of a series I might start involving Omegaverse and a Mafia AU with an older Billy and college student Steve. Not sure though, since I might embarrass myself, lmao. 
> 
> We'll see.

He awakes in the morning to the stale scent of ripe, pregnant Omega and he panics.

Billy's immediate thought is that Steve was kidnapped in the middle of the night and he was too deep in slumber to be woken up by his screams ... but that wouldn't make sense; he had men patrolling the home all hours of the night for his protection. So then another idea pops into his head; one he never wished to think about, but had commonly found himself fretting over. The Omega could've fled in the night with his personal belongings and some cash, hitched a ride with some stranger, and found somewhere else to live. It devastated the Alpha, made him feel inadequate, and that he would never be enough to find another mate that was as perfect as his babydoll ... not that he would want to in an event such as that.

He was about ready to tear apart his room, out of anger against his own stupidity for thinking he could ever have something good, when his bedroom door opens. One of his men seems a bit nervous, but that's when Billy picks it up over the fearful Beta smell - Omega. The tension crackling in the air seems to subside immediately and replace itself with something much calmer; sweet and relaxing that has Billy's own scent growing dull to take in more of the Omegan smell. 

"I forgot to mention that, umm, well, your mate wanted to surprise you with something. I know how you are about him leaving and-"

"I'd rather not listen to your stammering mess of an explanation. Where is he?" That's all Billy wanted to know at the moment. While a surprise from his beautiful Omega sounded lovely, he wanted to see him. To make sure he was okay and nothing happened to him. He easily dismissed the Beta and sat up from his bed just as his mate walked through the door with a tray full of food and drinks. It made Billy's heart melt at the sight to see his love providing for the two of them; it showed his comfort with him and his willingness to make sure that Billy was content. He knew how Omegas could be with a new mate - he knew how Steve was with a new mate after his prior experiences - they were skittish and tend to steer clear of their Alpha until they feel a sense of trust that they won't be used. Steve was that but tenfold; had demanded his own room and side of the manor until Billy proved himself to him. Now here the brunet was, carrying his pups and feeding him in bed of all places.

Billy crooned as the male set his tray down, leaned over to kiss the Alpha's temple, and then handed him a plate. If his scent wasn't enough, it had to be the way he perked up with pride for being able to care for his mate in his own ways. Steve purrs and grabs his own plate, crawling on to the bed and sitting beside his love, "Is it good?" He asked as he watched Billy dig into his morning meal, devouring the plate with ease with how starved his was from the night before. The thought gave him another idea for after the meal. 

He just realized he hadn't responded to Steve and picked up the worried scent. He turned his attention to the boy immediately and cupped the back of his head, pulling him close to kiss his forehead with a coo, "I think it was delicious, doll. I could eat anything you cook for me," he states and soaks up the way Steve trills and molds against the side of his body for more attention. It was precious how Steve responded to his praise; he practically lived off it and Billy was willing to give it whenever his love asked. He just watched the Omega pick at his meal for now, finished with his own, and that's when the idea came back to him again.

Billy takes his and Steve's plates, setting them on the bedside table, grabbing his mate's hips to pull Steve on to his lap. It startles the brunet clearly as looks down at the blond with wide eyes, but the panic dissipates shortly after when Billy simply nuzzles into the Omega's round belly. He croons, his hands slipping under the maternity shirt and running over the baby-smooth skin of the male's plump stomach. He kisses it, let's his lips trail up and along the rounded surface, until he's reaching up to kiss Steve on the lips. The Omega cups his mate's cheeks as they kiss, Billy nipping playfully at those pink lips and tasting the remnants of orange juice in his mouth.

Seeing his Omega plump and full of his pups ... it did something for Billy. Made a side of him come out that he rarely showed and it drove him utterly insane. Insane enough that he know deep down he'd kill someone if they even were to look at his mate in a way he disapproved of.

He was the king, and God help anyone who dared to disrespect his queen.


	6. Billy/Genderbent!Steve/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up just as the sun is rising, the light filtering between the blinds. He feels … off, like something isn’t right. His chest is heavy and his hips feel light. In the midst of his confusion, curiosity rising, he throws the sheets off his nude body and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight dub-con that later becomes full consent. Can still be a trigger to some people. Read at your own risk.

He wakes up just as the sun is rising, the light filtering between the blinds. He feels … off, like something isn’t right. His chest is heavy and his hips feel light. In the midst of his confusion, curiosity rising, he throws the sheets off his nude body and screams.

“MY DICK FELL OFF!” The brunet shouts and looks down at his crotch, noticing the mound that took the place of his once glorious dick and balls. He whimpers, and the sound is much more pitched than how it usually was, and it feels wrong just hearing it - knowing that it came from him. ‘This couldn’t be happening,’ he thought and shot out from the bed, gazing at his delicate frame in front of the full-body mirror. A roundish face with high cheekbones gazed back at him, eyes wide and lashes full. The hazel hues ran over the rest of his body, seeing the slim waist and thick hips, and his perky breasts that jiggled whenever he moved in the slightest. This was horrendous and he felt like crying - why the fuck was he a chick!?

He paced his room, gathering his clothes to get dressed for school, as he thought about a million reasons why his sex just magically changed over night. Did the upside down have properties that him and the children don’t fully understand yet? No, that couldn’t be it, or all of them would’ve changed, and he hadn’t received any news yet that this happened to one of the kids. 

Throwing on his sweater, and buckling his jeans in place, he looked at his appearance and groaned. Everything was so baggy and his boobs just stood out too much - nippples peaked and far too noticeable. He could steal one of his mom’s bras, but he could tell just by looking he was way smaller than her. Steve guessed he was about… a little over a 34 B? For a moment, he thanked Robin, who took him with her to go bra shopping, so at least now he knew what he needed if he was going to be permanently stuck like this.

“Whatever,” he growls and grabs his bookbag after throwing on some shoes messily. On his way out the door and grabbing the car keys, he stops one more time to take in his appearance. Steve had to admit, at least the hair was still perfect, and he winked at himself with a flash of pearly whites.

*

*

*

*

Pulling up to school is anxiety inducing, his heart hammering in his chest. What were people going to think? Would they even recognize the king of Hawkins as a female? Or would they believe he’s some new girl? ‘Ugh, it doesn’t matter,’ he thinks to himself irritably, ‘Just hold your head high so that crown of yours doesn’t slip.’

He climbs out and immediately feels eyes on his petite frame. Unfortunately, he didn’ keep his lanky height. His torso and legs felt … small in comparison to everything else. Everything on him felt small but his chest; girls really carried these shits around everyday? It made him self-conscious, crossing his arms over his chest to keep them from bouncing as he walked inside the school. Everyone in the halls were staring; whispering and gawking at the girl who wore a hardened gaze and a tight-lipped frown. Just from his hair alone, they knew - everyone knew and the whispering grew louder, enough that Steve could hear.

“Nice rack, Harrington!” A jock jeers and blatantly eyes the brunette’s chest.

“I wonder if he’d want to go shopping for makeup with us now,” Tammy preens and giggles with Carol. The two girls had always had a thing for the Hawkin’s king, but now this was just an excuse to get closer to him. It was something that had made their boyfriends jealous until the gals broke it off, leaving the pair to pine for others … it just happened to be a certain male in particular that caught both their interests.

Steve feels the flush crawl across his cheeks as the comments become louder, sexual and crude in nature, that leave him wanting to slip into a hole and die. How could this day get any wors-

He grunts as he bumps right into a sturdy build, not remembering having looked down as he was walking, but he pales as he looks up. Words leave his head and all he can do is gawk up at the blond male leering over him with about five inches on him. It’s embarrassing how he’s the one looking up; really solidifies how small and dainty he is now since the change. 

Billy looks down at the woman with a predatory gaze and smug smirk across his lips, the only thing racing through his mind right now was how bad he wanted to take advantage of the boy-turned-girl before him. He couldn’t believe the wish he made came true; it had to have been with the help of Tommy. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it meant he lost the bet and now owed the raven a piece of his prize. The blond leers down at Stevie with that same smirk, “Hey, pretty thing. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Fuck off, Hargrove. I’m really not in the mood for your shit,” Steve hisses and tries to shove pass him, only to have an arm catch him around the shoulders and pull him back. It seemed lankier than Billy’s and when he craned his head back, his eyes met the brown gaze of Tommy. Steve groaned, “For fuck’s sake…” he starts and is cut off by the loud, piercing ring of the school bell going off. He begins to wiggle to escape Tommy’s grasp, but he holds strong, tisking in amusement as Billy chuckled.

“Hang on just a minute, princess. We aren’t done here yet; we just got an eyeful of you.”

“Yeah-” Tommy sneers and starts dragging Steve back into the shelter of the boy’s bathroom, “Don’t you wanna show us the goods you got going on?”

That’s when panic begins to surge through his head and Steve begins to thrash, but Tommy’s arms wrap around his waist to haul him into the bathroom easier. Steve’s terrified. Trapped inside his own head, ‘Holy shit. Men are … fucking terrifying,’ the brunette thinks, feels tears brimming his eyes, but hating how his body trembled as he was lifted in the air and brought inside one of the stalls. The panic intensifies as the door is locked and it seals his fate with the two men cornering him. Steve backed himself into a corner and had no means of escape now. The nervous laughter vibrates in his chest, “Can’t we, uhh, talk this out, guys? Make a deal?”

Tommy looks over at Billy, a wicked grin on his lips, “Should we tell him what we expect?”

“I feel it’s only fair. Better to know and deal with it now after all.”

“Pardon?” Steve squeaks as he’s closed in on, a large hand grabbing his jaw to look into blue eyes, while another set begins to push down an already loose pair of jeans. His words come out garbled, “Hey! Guys, please, you don’t gotta do this,” he’s shivering like a leaf, and doesn’t realize the noise that forces itself from his throat when Tommy’s hands roughly grab his breasts under his sweater. His hazel eyes are wide and he starts swinging, but he’s restrained immediately by Billy, his wrists held by a singular hand. Steve’s forced to endure the handsy groping that Tommy gave him.

The raven laughs, “They’re so fucking soft, man. You gotta feel ‘em,” he mumbles and pulls a hand away to grab the hem of the girl’s green sweater, pulling it up to expose his chest completely for them. That earns a growl from the blond; a quick lick of his lips, “No bra, Harrington? How slutty.”

“You can’t say shit like that, dickweed!” Steve shouts and pulls on the grip binding his wrists together.

“But I can,” Billy chuckles and passes the hold over to Tommy as he kneels on the floor, “Keep her still for me, got it? If I get hit in anyway, I’m beating you to a pulp.”

Tommy nods and swallows, wishing he could do more than simply watch as Billy’s tongue licks over Harrington’s flat stomach, then up to that perky chest. His throat runs dry when he witnesses Billy’s lips latch to a nipple and suck - his tongue teasing the pink bud to hardness - before simply teasing it once more. The sound that chokes up in Harrington’s throat is euphoric, and Tommy knows damn well he’s straining in his jeans.

The smaller male whines and looks at Billy, who had moved to the other breast and was pinching the one he abandoned. When he looks up, Tommy’s voice sounds broken, “Can we just get to the good part already, man? I feel like I’m gonna bust already.”

Billy huffs and nips the bud to hear a yelp from the brunette before standing, gripping those tiny hips and then sliding his hands back to grope the thick ass that hid away in those baggy jeans. He sighs, “Listen, Harrington… if you play nice for us, we’ll offer the same treatment. If you wanna fight us, we won’t be too friendly. Capiche?”

“Okay okay, I get it-” Tommy’s grip was loose enough that Steve ripped his hands free, “If you’re going to sex me up, it better be fucking good, or I’m kicking both your dicks in. Capiche?”

Both boys looked at each other, grins wide, and the hands gripping Steve’s ass tightened to spread the round globes. Billy was satisfied with the answer and leaned in to bite on the shell of the girl’s ear, whispering, “Then strip now. Make it quick,” as he pulls away completely and stands there with crossed arms. Steve feels his throat clench and he easily pulls off his sweater before the two males. It’s the jeans that have him hesitating. He didn’t even know what it looked like down there; he refused to acknowledge it in the mirror after all. An impatient hiss from Tommy and hands yanking down the denim have Steve squirming and covering himself in response.

Billy swats delicate hands away and then leans back with Tommy to simply admire the specimen before them. He really couldn’t believe it now that he was seeing it. Their wish was a reality and now they were about to get a feeling of what it was like to be inside the King Bee.

“Dude, I can’t fucking wait anymore. You can gawk all you want, but I’m ready,” Tommy snaps and he swarms the brunette, a hand curling around her ear and cheek as the other found its way to her mound, fingers teasing the slit. His lips moved against Harrington’s fiercely and he ate up her moans as his digits fondled along her clit. 

Billy could smell her arousal already. He gave a wolfish grin as he made a snarky remark, “I knew you wanted this, Harrington. Wanted to experience the pleasures of the woman's body, huh?” He found a place behind her smaller body, rubbing her curves and burrowing his face in her pale neck to begin leaving his mark. The hickies stand out beautifully on her skin, and as he starts to pull away to graze his teeth along her nape, her soft lips connect with his - a small hand tangling into his curls. 

Steve had craned his head back to kiss the blond, trapping his head in place with a tight grip, while her other combed through black hair between her thighs. It was like getting head … sorta? Wasn’t the clit just an undeveloped cock? So technically it was getting head. Just no gross, choking sounds as Tommy’s ran over his tongue over his wet sex. Steve breaks the kiss with Billy to moan wantonly, rolling his hips forward as Tommy lapped greedily at his cunt, never breaking the motion.

“I bet you’re fucking drenched, pretty girl,” Billy mumbles and shoves his fingers into her mouth to force it open, no longer allowing her to silence herself. It’s an angelic choir for both boys as Tommy shoves his tongue inside her, causing the brunette to wail and almost buckle to the floor.

Tommy breathes as he pulls his face away, the area around his mouth covered in her slick, “Get her up against the wall; I’ll help-” he stumbles to his feet and picks up a thigh as Billy grabs the other. Steve squeaks as he’s pinned to the cold tile, both men between his legs and leaving his cunt on display for their hungry eyes. It leaves a tingle running down his spine and straight to his stomach that coils with heat, his clit throbbing with his arousal. He’s about ready to start begging when Tommy and Billy work their jeans open to pull out their cocks. Tommy definitely has more length to his, while Billy was packing a hefty girth. However, both were relatively curved … perfect for hitting that special spot inside.

Clenching onto their shoulders tightly, his nails clawing into their backs, Steve swallows thickly at the realization of what was about to transpire. The panic returns and he stammers out quickly, “Guys, I’m a virg-” but one of them is already shoving inside, a low groan emitting from the blond’s throat as he feels the tight heat wrap around his shaft.

“Well I’m popping that cherry of yours today, baby. How’s it feel to not be one anymore?” He smiles as he’s pushing in, soaking in the feeling of Harrington tightening around his girth, “And I’m going without rubber too. I can already picture you round as fuck with my kid while Tommy sits on the sidelines.”

“Hey! Fuck you, dude,” the raven growls and positions his head to start pushing in alongside Billy’s girth, “That ain’t part of the idea, idiot.”

“Does it seem like I care anymore? Just picture her 19 and pregnant; that’s fucking hot.”

“I can’t be a dad, what the fuck?” Tommy snaps and grunts when he bottoms out inside her, feeling the pressure of the stretch with Billy settling inside too.

Steve’s face is blown completely, mouth agape as drool ran down his chin and his eyes lidded. He looks at the men through his lashes, regaining his ability to speak after a moment, “Can you both shut the hell up and fuck me already?”

They turn their attention to her, looking like clueless dumbasses for a brief moment. Steve groans, “Move!”

Billy’s the first to start thrusting his hips, grunting from the tight squeeze and the choked whine that leaves the brunette under him. Tommy takes that for his moment as well, sliding in tandem with Billy. One pushes in and one pulls out; forcing Steve to become accustomed to the stretch quickly. He’s moaning shamelessly, cheeks and ears flushed red as his breasts bounced with each thrust.

“Fuck, Harrington, your pussy is so rad,” Tommy laughs and only grins when he gets a nasty glare from her, “You can’t get mad. If only you could feel it from my end.”

“Both of you shut up,” Billy growls as he tilted his head forward to bite and suck at her neck, his hips only stuttering as he got close to cumming, “I wanna hear her squeal,” a hand moves down to start thumbing at her clit once more. Billy rubbed it vigorously, listening to the way her pitched moans sang in a falsetto around the bathrooms acoustics.

Both men panted harshly, their hips beginning to move sloppily. Tommy was the first to lose control as he slid down to the base, balls clenching as he pumped a load inside, holding his breath even and then gasping after he came back from blanking. He noticed Billy glaring daggers at him and he smiled sheepishly, “I couldn’t hold it, dude.”

“Not a bit of courtesy at all,” Billy huffs and rubs the brunette to completion, watching as her whole body seized up. She clenched around his shaft tightly and that’s what drove the blond over the edge, dumping his seed inside. 

The trio were gasping heavily, and a low keen leaves Steve’s lips when the pair pulled out. It leaves him feeling beyond empty, the cum from both men dripping out and pattered against the floor below, and his cheeks flushed again.

“Now that you two morons are done having your fun, can I get cleaned up and head to class?” Steve mumbles and they let the brunette down, the female huffing and walking with a limp.

It was time to explain to their teacher why they were all late, and boy was that going to be fun.


	7. Mr. Byers Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan made it big with his photography after high school; went to a trade school and now he's some CEO for a camera company.
> 
> Steve never went to college, but knows his way around a business from his father's work.
> 
> Jonathan takes him on as a secretary. Little does he realize, Steve likes to tease his bosses. Jonathan is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the sentence prompt, "I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it," and the smut meme "sexy secretary."

“Harrington, I have another set of applications for you to look over before the end of today,” his higher up demands as he drops the stack on his desk. The brunet groans as a grimace crosses his face. God, he fucking hated Carlos - the dude was a royal pain in the ass and always tried to squander his good mood when he had one. Luckily for Steve, he had certain plans for today that kept his feelings high in spirits. No matter what that prick had in store for him, Steve’s plan kept him motivated to finish his work timely and efficiently. His boss would be pleasantly surprised for what Steve was saving as well… 

The clock strikes an hour before his time to leave, and that’s when Steve decides to put his plan into action. He readies his completed applications and stands from his desk, heading towards the elevator with them in hand to make it up to the top floor. His boss was always up there; rarely ever making his way down to explore the work floors. Mister Byers was a very busy man after all, and Steve respected that. However … he had different motives today. Sure, he gnawed on his bottom lip nervously as the elevator climbed levels, but he was still confident enough in himself that he wouldn’t go back on this idea. He wanted to get the shorter man’s attention even if it got him fired in the end; no regrets, Harrington.

The elevator dings and he steps off with a few other people, making his way to the large, double doors that led into the executive’s office. Steve took a deep breath before knocking and waiting for Byers’ voice to call back. It took a moment and he heard some rustling from the other side of the wood before he heard the man, “Come in.”

Upon entering, he immediately noticed how the brunet seemed disheveled, standing with his back to the door as he adjusted his shirt in his slacks. A light flush crawled across Steve’s cheeks as he considered what the other could have possibly been doing. Maybe the other secretary was sucking him off under the desk … fucking Nancy; of course she always got it good. She was so much better than Steve after all, with her prim and proper wardrobe and punctual timing on deadlines. It made the male extremely self-conscious, his shoulders drawing up to his ears and the blush shading itself a crimson hue. He relaxed immediately, however, when Byers turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. He seemed stiff and the idea of what could’ve just transpired made Steve fume.

“I just finished with those applications you had Carlos send down, sir. What would you like with them now?”

Jonathan hums and fixes his jacket, “Sort them by most qualified to least qualified. Three separate piles on my desk here,” he pats the empty surface and strolls pass Steve to close the doors behind him.

The taller male shrugs and makes his way over, setting the pile down and beginning to read them over one by one to sort them. It’s not a horrendous ordeal, but it’s a bit pressuring with Byers watching the back of his head sharply. It makes Steve shiver and his toes curl in his shoes. He has to steady himself with a deep breath.

“You look nice today, Steve-” Jonathan says and it sounds like he’s right behind the lanky brunet. It causes him to move quickly, but a hand on his hip stills the movement of turning around. His breathing quivers as fingers gently place themselves on his chin, turning his head just enough that out of the corner of his eyes he can see Jonathan’s face. He’s flushed and his eyes look nervous, “I hope you don’t mind me doing this. You just look … ravishing in these slacks of yours; it hugs your thighs and - pardon me - ass so perfectly.”

Steve swallows, and gives a small gasp as the hand on his hip grabs the font of his button up, pulling it roughly and popping the buttons out. He whimpers when the same hand roams over his chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples playfully.

“Mister- ah- Byers,” he moans, feeling himself grow hard in his slacks, “Don’t you want- mhgn- me to finish the applications?”

Jonathan breathes against the nape of his neck heavily, still holding his chin in place so Steve could watch as he rutted against his ass. The brunet huffs, “You can finish them later … I have a different task for you to do.” He pulls away from the taller male, shrugging his jacket off after gesturing to his windowed wall, “Strip … and, umm, lean against the glass.”

Steve follows the command, pulling off the remnants of his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down with his boxers to expose his nudity to his boss completely. ‘Well you’re getting the attention you wanted,’ he thought to himself and kept his hands in front of his naval. He really hoped it didn’t seem suspicious, but alas, it caught the executive’s eye. Jonathan takes the male’s wrists and pulls his hands away, finding himself pleasantly surprised with what he saw. 

“Aren’t you sneaky,” he purrs and moves a hand to the dangling piercing that rests against Steve’s toned stomach. The rose vine catches just right in the lighting that it shines, “I wonder if you have anything else.”

“No sir,” is the immediate reply.

“Open your mouth.”

The hesitation from his secretary has him taking matters in his own hands, reaching up to squeeze his jaw until it falls open. Jonathan tisked and stared at the silver ball sitting on the middle of Steve’s tongue, “How long have you been hiding these from me?”

Steve whines and his jaw is released, only to be bitten down on as his boss attacks it with lips and teeth. He walks the pair of them back, turning Steve at the last second so his chest is pressed flush to the glass overlooking the city streets below. It’s embarrassing and he’s not sure how to react until a slick hand wraps around his cock.

“I wanna fuck you right against the glass so everyone can see how good you take it,” Jonathan murmurs against the shell of his ear, biting on his lobe and tugging to hear the delicious mewl that leaves Steve’s lips. His fist quickens along the cock, drawing out a bead of precum from the tip, and listens to the pitiful moan that befell his ears. It was gorgeous and Jonathan wanted more of it; craved it as he let go to start working on his own slacks. Then he remembered: lube. He needed lube or else Steve would probably kick his ass, so he quickly left the man against the glass to retrieve the bottle from his desk, then returned. Already he was slathering the liquid on his cock by the time he positioned himself behind the brunet, taking his ass in hand to spread his cheeks, exposing his hole.

Jonathan dumps more of the lubricant directly on Steve’s ring of muscles, then tossed the empty bottle away to plunge his thumb inside the puckered hole. He groans lowly when Steve hisses, rocking his hips back into the digits that added themselves inside. Jonathan suspected that Steve would be ready with more thrusts of his fingers, and the pleading that soon followed after was answer enough. The executive smiled and settled both hands on a tiny waist, sliding his cock between thick globes to prod for the other’s entrance. His head catches on the rim, taking that to slide inside fully, bottoming out inside Steve and gaping at the tight heat.

“Oh fuck, Steve…” Jonathan groans, waits for his companion to adjust, before starting to move his hips back and forth. He already feels like cumming from the tightness alone; the noises that punch their way out of Steve’s mouth with each paced thrust. He finds the male’s cock again, letting the brunet buck his hips into his fist in time with his movements. It’s euphoric and Jonathan can barely hold on, “I- Fuck- think I’m gonna cum already.”

Steve moans loudly as he’s pinned to the glass and rutted against like an animal, whimpering when his cock twitches and empties itself against the stainless surface. The sticky substance dripped to the floor and he could only watch as Jonathan continued his abuse. His only warning that he got was the faltering of his boss’ hips and then the warm, full sensation of Jonathan’s seed filling him up. It leaves Steve and him gasping for air, the secretary being the one that breaks the silence with laughter.

“I’d love to try that again, but maybe somewhere more precarious?” Steve teases, and Jonathan feels the flush crawl back across his cheeks. He really did get himself in deep now.


	8. Pins and Needles (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Steve get drunk.
> 
> Robin tells Steve he'd look good with some piercings.
> 
> They visit a shop with a hot lookin' owner that knows his way around needles.

“Just think about how awesome you would look though,” the blonde states as they make their way down the sidewalk, exploring the town strip as night falls upon Hawkins, Indiana. The pair were a dynamic duo and known for their reckless behavior when together. They were definitely known by the chief of police, Jim, who happened to be pulling up alongside them down in his cruiser.

He arches a brow and the pair laugh. Steve is the first to speak, “How can we be of aid tonight, officer?” He knew the older man well, but enjoyed playing dumb with him. Robin snickers and shoves Steve with little force.

“Just making sure you two aren’t getting riled up this early. Though, I already smell the liquor,” he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Be responsible, and don’t let me hear about a call from my dispatch about two rowdy teens,” the older man narrows his eyes at the two kids, who simply laugh and start running down the walkway as his cruiser goes back to its patrol.

Robin and Steve continue their trek to the piercing shop, talking amongst themselves about everything and anything. High school graduation, the kids, their families, plans for work, and even college. Next thing they know, they’re standing outside the hole-in-the-wall shop and Steve can feel his nerves exploding in his veins. Robin shoves him again playfully, “We drank for a reason, dingus. You don’t feel much when you have that liquid courage!”

“Yeah, but … I’ve never had any needles in me unless for lab tests, and I haven’t had one in years. I don’t know how these are going to handle, or if my body’s going to reject them.”

“You’re panicking too much, Stevie. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Robin coos and walks them inside, where the smell of cologne and disinfectant is heavy in the air. Steve finds the mixture of smells comforting, oddly enough, and gazes around at the interior. It was extremely grunge; his parents would hate this place to a very high extent, and maybe even disown his ass if they found out he was here. It didn’t matter to the brunet though, he was an adult, and was free to make his own choices now. 

“How can I help you two tonight? Tattoos, piercings, maybe even both?” A man short in stature walks out from the backroom, but if his muscle didn’t make up for it, then damn. Steve was smitten right off the bat, and Robin immediately started cackling when she noticed his dopey stare.

“Earth to dingus; he’s asking you a question,” the woman says and Steve wakes from his stupor to look at the blond’s charming smile. He stammers, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers nervously, “I’m here, uhh, for some piercings is all, umm…” the man has him beyond flustered. He isn’t really sure how to go about this either, so it was kind of a double whammy. 

Robin is still snickering and now the man was becoming amused, “First time I’m assuming?”

“Yes,” the woman speaks on behalf of the brunet, “I’m teaching him how to be a rebel. What kind of piercings do you do?”

The shop owner reaches under the front desk and pulls out a catalogue, placing it on the wooden surface and flipping to the piercing section, “I do anywhere from ears to industrials. Depending on how much he wants, I can give a good deal to a cutie like him. The name is Billy by the way, and you two?”

Steve is sputtering on his own words from the compliment, “Ack- Uhh- Steven, but I just get called Steve.”

“Well obviously, moron. I’m Robin,” she smiles and goes to sort through the catalogue, pointing out a few the male should get, “You’d look good with a septum. And a belly ring. Oh - maybe a tongue too!”

She sounds far too excited for Steve’s anxiety, and when he locks eyes with the icy blue ones of the owner, he chokes. Robin pushing his arm startles him, “Yes?”

“You’re getting these four,” she says and points to the clustered group. A silver ball for the tongue, a dangling rose for his naval, something akin to a bull ring for his septum, and - the most simplistic of them all - orbs for his earlobes.

Steve blinks and grimaces, looking at her nervously, “I don’t think these would suit me at all.”

“Yes they will, especially if Billy here is doing it. I have faith that he knows what he’s doing,” the woman smiles, “Heck- Steve, I’ll pay for these, okay? If you don’t like them, you can take them out and I won’t expect a payback. Agreed?” She smiles and elbows him.

“I guess…” he trails off and Robin squeals, shaking him and shoving him along to follow Billy, who leads them to one of the chairs. Steve takes a seat, the liquor beginning to wane as his nerves piqued impossibly high. He swallows thickly as the blond smiles at him gently, pulling the kits out to proceed with the piercings. 

“Which one first?” Billy asks and turns around, surgical gloves in place and needles organized behind him. The idea of having any of those things go through his skin had him shivering; he wanted to say none and bail out now, but Robin would straight up crucify him if he pussied out. He twiddles his thumbs as he thinks, and he appreciates the blond’s patience with him as he ponders what to do first. Then he just asks, feeling like an idiot, “Which one hurts the least?”

“The septum. I’m just piercing the fatty tissue underneath your cartilage,” his grin is such a relief, and it makes Steve relax more. There was something about Billy that just eased his worries; made him want to cuddle up beside him and drift to sleep … if that wouldn’t seem unprofessional of course. 

Steve nods and follows Billy’s instructions to sit up and at the edge of the chair, “Keep your head back so I have a clear shot, okay?” He murmurs and pinches between the brunet’s nostrils with a scissor-like tool, pulling it slightly and clipping the small tube for the needle to slide through when ready to pierce. Already Steve could feel his eyes watering from the pinch, wanting to squirm as the needle was picked up, and closed in on his nose. Robin sat by idly and wore a devious smile on her lips as she witnessed the spectacle.

Billy raises the needle and slides it through the tube. Steve feels the pinch, eyes watering spontaneously, as the needle begins to push through the fat of his nose. He groans lowly with a squirm, his mouth falling open as he’s gasping for the air he needs in his lungs. With his eyes squeezed shut, he can’t see the rosy flush that crawled across his piercers cheeks, but he can hear the way Robin clears her throat and excuses herself from the small room.

As the needle slides through fully and pops out on the other side, a pitched keen leaves Steve’s lips. He blinks through the tears as he opens his eyes, and looks down the bridge of his nose, to see the sliver of metal sticking out on either side. It didn’t hurt; if anything it felt amazing. Like a rush of adrenaline just pumped its way through his veins and gave him a burst of energy.

“Fuck…” he drawls, only wincing as Billy works the metal back and forth slightly before pulling it out. Steve feels the tears on his cheeks from how sensitive his nose was, and inhales deeply as the jewelry piece is pushed through the new hole. He whimpers, biting his lip, then breathes out heavily when the throbbing goes away. He looks at Billy and sees the pink blush on his cheeks. His own appears when he realizes it must’ve been from the way he sounded - it was rather … lewd.

“So, umm, next one?” Billy chuckles and rubs his hands together, removing the gloves to put on a new set for the next needle, “Maybe the naval?”

If the septum made him moan like a whore, then how the hell was he going to respond to this? 

Steve nods anyway and Billy instructs him to stand in front of him, lifting his shirt and having his client hold it up. He marks with a sharpie where the needle will enter and exit, then pinches the skin there as he retrieves the needle. Just the small twinge of pain has Steve whimpering, but then a low whine fills the enclosed space of the room as the pointed metal slides through skin. It’s hard to control it when the sting feels euphoric and he hardens in his jeans. His cheeks are flushed a cardinal hue of red, and he’s trying to ignore the way Billy is staring intently at him with those striking eyes and flushed cheeks.

Billy was in awe of the male. Usually people cried or chickened out in piercings like these, but this brunet … enjoyed them if anything. It was kind of surprising, and not to mention, arousing. It was extremely unprofessional for him to get worked up over something as simple as piercing somebody, but Steve here … he was a gem. It wasn’t often he found himself a masochist to his odd sense of sadism. It’s why he loved his work so much. Billy had the tendency to find himself picturing faceless people in tears so he could get himself off at night when having his fantasies. But this guy right here was perfect; he craved the pain and found pleasure in it.

He tunes into the panting above him, and smooths a hand over the toned stomach of the brunet. Carefully, he removed the needle to grab the piercing, sliding that into place before twisting the ball on the end to secure it. 

The next two were a symphony to the blond’s ears, especially the tongue, where Steve was forced to keep his mouth open - unable to contain his desperate noises of pleasure. Billy’s panting by the end of it himself, straining in his leather as he takes in his handiwork. The earrings look nice on him, catching the lighting of the small room and shining. The septum simply looks badass on him, and that belly ring - fuck - he just wanted to run his mouth over them all and pull enough to hear Steve scream under him.

“Well, that’s it. Sure you don’t want anything else?” Billy was sweaty from his peaked arousal, hoping that the male would ask for snakebites or something close like a medusa. Anything that required his mouth open so he could listen to the harmony of moans again.

Steve’s trembling, craving more, but he knows Robin is waiting outside for him and he has to get home before his parents have a shit fit. He shakes his head, but smiles, “Not now … but I’ll definitely be back,” he breathes, and Billy can’t take it. He swarms the brunet and locks their lips together, his tongue invading his mouth and prodding the ball inside to hear Steve cry. It’s delicious to hear the sounds he makes; the whine of pain and yet he mewls for more.

“I- Aha- got to go,” his mouth feels numb as he pulls from the kiss, but it’s tempting to dive back in for more and grope along the blond’s muscular arms as they suck face. It’d be awesome for sure. Fuck, he hadn’t been laid in months anyway, so why wouldn’t Billy be the perfect candidate?

“Call me?” Billy sounds like he’s pleading as he whines it out, and Steve can’t help but nod dumbly like he’s completely enraptured with the man. He takes the business card offered to him and yelps when his ass is smacked on his way out the door. Robin seems partially amused and disgusted, yet at the same time, she’s overall smug. 

She pays the blond, thanks him for his services, and drags Steve out the door to begin hounding him over what the hell happened in that room. He rubs the nape of his neck and looks down at the card.

“Just know I’ll be going there again when my next paycheck comes in.”


	9. Pins and Needles (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paycheck comes in, and Steve keeps firm on his promise.
> 
> Returning to the shop, he's greeted by that same charming smile and smooth tone, "What will it be today?"

The paycheck comes in, and Steve keeps firm on his promise.

Returning to the shop, he's greeted by that same charming smile and smooth tone, "What will it be today?" And it makes his heart jump in his chest, erratically to be exact, like a bird fluttering around in a cage. He never thought he’d fall this hard for someone, but here he was, about to spend a good 60$ for this smokin’ hot guy to pierce his tits.

“I was thinking about my chest,” Steve puts bluntly and snickers when he sees the signature, pink, blush rise to sun-kissed cheeks. It makes the man look adorable and he wants to see it more, so he leans forward on the counter, twirls a curl around his finger. His loose shirt hangs down so Billy gets a nice eyeful of his freshly waxed chest. It kinda makes the brunet wish he had boobs so there was more to flaunt, but he’d take what he could get. Besides, the blond’s pupils still dilated with obvious interest, so it was a win.

“Let’s get you prepped then,” Billy tries to keep his tone steady, but it was obvious that he was restraining himself. He wanted to say more, and possibly even ravage the brunet right out in the open, but he wanted him squirming first before anything. So he takes him to the same room, has him strip his top, and sprawl out on the cushioned table. He licks his lips as Steve smirks at him coyly, his eyes lidded, back arched just enough that he knew he was puffing his chest. He was teasing him and Billy would not have that quite yet. Not when he was eager to get to the main course.

The piercer pushes Steve’s chest down, fingers stretched out as one teased the pink bud on the male’s pale skin. It earns him a small whine, and it riles the blond up, enough that he pinches it and rolls it between nimble digits. 

“Please, Billy, get on with it already,” he wants to arch more into the touch, but he’s held down firmly, “I wanna feel everything, please…”

It’s alluring, and who would Billy be to not grant this god his wishes? 

He let go of the nipple and turned around to slide on a pair of latex gloves. He grabbed the sharpened sliver of metal as he maneuvered his way back to Steve with tongs and needle in hand, taking the bud with the tongs and leaning in close. He wanted a good view of the point sliding through him and a front seating to the noises.

Steve sits up on his elbows, already groaning as he feels his nipple get pulled, and keens as he feels the sting of the needle moving straight through it. It’s blissful and he throws his head back with a moan, bucking his hips up for the friction he can’t have. Billy swallows thickly and snatches the bar to slide into place, securing it, before moving to the next zone. This one was less tense to do, but it still made him hard in his jeans. Just watching how sensitive Steve was as his stomach muscles clenched and relaxed, his eyes fluttered, mouth open in a silent cry. Billy could’ve cum from the display alone.

Once that bar settles into place, he steps back to admire the metal attached to Steve’s chest. It looks really good on him; too bad most places were “no shirt; no entry” kind of establishments. The blond breathes heavily, but Steve seems to tease him with a purr as he climbs off the table, stretching to show off the naval as well as his new ones.

Billy chuckles, “You want me to just wreck you here, don’t you?”

“Mmm, maybe.”

“I don’t have lube here.”

Steve shrugs, “Can’t we just jerk each other off?” It’s not what he really wanted, but it was something.

The man is on the brunet immediately at that, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip in a fierce kiss that left Steve too confined in his jeans. So it was a sigh of relief when Billy worked on the button and fly to pull him out, spitting in his hand and stroking the lengthy shaft with practiced skill. Steve’s impulsively bucking his hips, grunting, and shakily undoes the blond’s pants to get him pulled out. He swats Billy’s hand away and forces him into another volatile kiss as he wraps his hand around both their cocks, using the saliva to start out slow, then move faster as they both begin to drip. 

“Fuck, Steve-” he groans and looks down after the kiss to watch the brunet’s hand work magic. A glob of precum slides down his shaft and leaves a string as it drops to the floor, the sight making him hiss and wildly start thrusting with abandon into the smaller hand. 

The brunet moans wantonly, stuttering on his words through his whorish noises, “I- Hgnn- I’m going to- Aha- Cum already,” he breathes and seizes up as he empties himself between their bodies, painting their stomachs white in his jizz. Billy wants to do the same, but Steve has other ideas, dropping to his knees and opening his mouth. 

“Steve-” he gasps and feels his balls tighten, dick twitching, as he dumps his load right onto the male’s pretty face. Steve takes it all easily, licking the remnants off his lips and fingers when he scoops it off his cheek.

He smiles playfully, “Thank you, sir,” and the name almost makes Billy’s dick hard again.

“Don’t say that right now. Give me at least ten minutes,” he pants and reaches down to cup the male’s cheek, kissing his pink lips and tasting himself. It was odd … but not bad.

“So you want a round two?”

Billy groans.


	10. Gene Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As you may have heard, one of your classmates was diagnosed with a threatening disease that could have ended his life,” the woman in the medical coat stands before the classroom with a petite brunette beside her, “Luckily for us, our medical advancements have come far enough that we were able to develop a cure for this sickness. However, there were some side effects…” she looks down at the girl, who raises a hand, a timid smile on her face.
> 
> “Hey guys,” she murmurs and it’s obvious who it is with such a tone. It has boys gaping and girls gasping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blowjob could be considered dubious consent before she really gets into it, so be cautious. The rest is completely consensual.

“As you may have heard, one of your classmates was diagnosed with a threatening disease that could have ended his life,” the woman in the medical coat stands before the classroom with a petite brunette beside her, “Luckily for us, our medical advancements have come far enough that we were able to develop a cure for this sickness. However, there were some side effects…” she looks down at the girl, who raises a hand, a timid smile on her face.

“Hey guys,” she murmurs and it’s obvious who it is with such a tone. It has boys gaping and girls gasping.

“Steve Harrington has been turned into a girl by the drugs that saved his life.”

The bustle in the classroom is wild after the doctor’s departure, and Stevie quietly takes her seat in the back row. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quiet enough because she was swarmed, both boys and girls alike crowding around her desk. The attention when he was still a dude would’ve been great, but now it was simply embarrassing.

“Yo, Steve, can I feel your boobs?” Tommy asks and the brunette eyes the male with a weird expression.

“Man, don’t say that kind of shit,” she tries pulling his wrist away from Jace, who was very persistent in trying to get her body flushed against his.

“But I feel if I don’t now, then I never will. Please, Stevie, grant me a dying wish!”

The girl frowns,, “Ugh, fine. Just make it quick or I’ll punch your shit in.”

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy and another boy jeer, their hands shooting out of the crowd to grip the globes on her chest. Stevie makes a noise and then hisses, trying to cover up the moan she had let out.

“Be careful, assholes. They’re sensitive,” her voice comes out shaky, a flush rising to her cheeks as Tommy’s fingers tease a nipple through her button up. She tries to stifle her whines with a chuckle, the grimace on her face showing obvious discomfort as she bit down on her bottom lip. ‘This isn’t good … I can barely keep myself quiet,’ she thinks, licking her lips and breathing heavily through her nose, as guys fondled her breasts.

“Fuck, Stevie, it’s not gay anymore if I say it, but you should totally marry me,” Tommy admits and drops to his knees before her, grasping her hand and looking at the brunette with puppy-eyes.

“Huh!? What the fuck kind of drugs are you taking, idiot?” Stevie exclaims, yanking her hand back and wiping it on her slacks in disgust, “Chill out before I report you for harassment!”

“She’s right,” a gruff voice speaks up and the crowd begins to disperse. Hazel eyes look up and lock with blue. Stevie swallows thickly and hugs her arms tightly to cover her chest. Billy fucking Hargrove was defending her, but then the realization hit that it was only because she was a girl. He would have never done this if she was still a dude, and it made his heart twinge with something like hurt.

Tommy raises his hands as he backs off, and the next hand reaching out to her is an open palm from the blond, “Come on,” he says, “Let’s get you out of here and somewhere without a shitload of perverts.”

Stevie swallows thickly and accepts the gesture, sticking close to his side as they walk out of the classroom and towards what she could only assume was the library. However, things don’t really according to what she had in mind, as she’s suddenly shoved into a cracked door. The girl stumbles, falling flat on her ass, as she looks up at the muscular male leering over her.

“Ack! What are you doing?”

“I hated seeing those guys all over you,” his tone drops an octave as he approaches her, “Made my stomach clench and I wanted to deck them all in their fucking throats.”

“So? You’re not my boyfriend or some shit,” Stevie groans as she tries to sit up. She’s annoyed and just wants to go home. If he wanted something like a feel too, he could have joined the party in the classroom.

“I don’t care,” he growls and tangles her curls in his fist, yanking her head back so she was forced to look up at him, “Who’s to say I don’t want to be?”

That’s when nerves kick in, “Look man, we can talk this out like bros, right?” She whimpers as his hold tightens.

“We ain’t ‘bros’ anymore, princess,” a wolfish grin spreads across his face as he drags her closer to him, his free hand working on the buckle of his belt. What he’s expecting her to do hits her like a slap across the face.

Stevie squeals and pushes against denim-clad thighs, “Chill, chill, chill! We can talk about this,” she’s panicking because - for one - she’s never been with a guy before. Secondly, this is Billy fucking Hargrove. Who knows what kind of blowjob expectations he has that she won’t be able to meet. He doesn’t listen though, and reaches into his jeans and boxers to pull himself out at half mast. Her eyes grow wide at the size. Sure, he wasn’t her (used to be) seven inches, but he had some girth to himself. 

“What? You’re saying you’ve never fantasized about sucking me off?” He sneers and grips the base so he can rub the wet tip against her lips, smearing the beaded precum. 

Stevie whimpers in the back of her throat, and only speaks when he moves it to her cheek, “I haven’t sucked dick before.”

“Really?” The blond says and freezes, but the grip on her hair never faltered, “That’s interesting to know I’m taking your mouth virginity. You should be honored.”

“Bullshi-” she begins to shout, and almost chokes as he shoves his cock inside her mouth. He pushes down to the base in a swift movement, groaning loudly as the wet heat envelopes his shaft. 

Billy smiles and loosens his hold to curl his fingers around her cheek and ear, “You feel fucking great, baby. Just keep that pretty, little mouth of yours slack and we’ll be good,” he murmurs, lazily thrusting his hips as he listened to the sloppy sounds of the brunette trying to swallow him down. It was lewd and just made the blond harder the more he moved, eventually just making him grip her head and buck into her mouth wildly. He watched the tears well up in her eyes and the drool dribble down her chin, the sight arousing. Billy laughs, “You can start sucking too, ya know, princess. Do whatever you want … except bite me, of course.”

Stevie growls. ‘Fine,’ she thinks and adjusted herself on her knees, ‘I’ll fucking show you.’

The brunette grips Billy’s hips and takes him down to the end, her nose flushed to his pelvis as she swallows around the head in her throat. Listening to the low moan from him has a sense of pride swelling in her chest, and it spurs her own to bob her head along, swirling her tongue around the tip as she pulls back. Whatever bit was left out she stroked with her hand.

“Shit, babygirl. I’m guessing you learned from all the porn you watch?” Billy grins and looks down at her, blushing at the sultry gaze she gives through her lashes. It’s sinful - watching that mouth stretch around his cock like that. Makes him wonder what it’d look like to stretch her pussy out. The idea has him perking up.

He grabs the brunette by the hair again to yank her off, relishing in the choked cough she lets out from the lack of air. He’s grinning that devilish smile again, “Get up, sit on the desk, and take your top off,” he mumbles and helps her to her feet, “Hurry up.”

“Sheesh, where’s the fucking manners?” Stevie hisses and stands on unstable legs. She felt like a newborn fawn. Following his instructions, she unbuttons her top to expose her breasts, nipples peaked from her own arousal, and sits her sweet ass up on the teacher’s empty desk. With an arched brow, she leans back on her hands, “Now wha- Jesus!”

He’s already between her thighs and shucking her slacks off, surprised to find that she had gone commando. Billy whistles, “How naughty, Harrington. No panties at all?”

“I didn’t have any that fit!”

Billy wears the signature smirk and presses his lips to hers; enjoying how soft they were compared to another guy’s. His tongue slid its way inside and licked into her mouth, eating up the moans that poured from her throat as he thumbed her clit. He’d been with enough girls to know the secrets, but Stevie was different. He had to take this one easy, but not too easy that she thought he was a softie. He couldn’t ruin his reputation just over a silly girl. A silly, beautiful, gorgeous goddess… 

Okay, maybe he was already too far gone, but damn if she wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“Billy-” she breathes out as he breaks the kiss to attack her neck, marking her purple and blue with no hesitation, “Billy, fuck, please-”

His eyes shine as he looks at her, three fingers inside the tight heat of her cunt. He blinks, awaiting a response, “Yes?”

“Jesus Christ, just fuck me already!” Stevie shouts, the tears simmering in her doe-eyes once more, “I wanna feel your cock inside me, damnit.”

Billy gazes at her flushed cheeks and lidded eyes for a moment longer, then croons as he rubs his cock against her slit teasingly, “You want it…?”

“Yes!” She feels the tears staining her cheeks, “Please, please, I want it so bad. I wanna be filled up with your cum and pregnant.”

His pupils dilate, mind blanking as he stopped his teasing almost immediately to shove his girth inside and watch her cunt split open on it. The slutty mewl that makes its way to his ears has a growl tearing itself from his throat, hands moving from her thighs to her throat where he squeezed. Stevie’s eyes widen and she can’t breathe, but the rough thrusts and tight grip have her eyes rolling back in her skull. It’s euphoric and she’s so fucked out that all she can do is moan and take the cock being given to her.

“You take daddy’s cock like a good fucking slut, don’t you?” Billy growls out and pistoned his hips roughly against the brunette’s, his pace unrelenting as he jostled her on the desk that rattled, “You just want to be my whore to knock up whenever I feel like it? Is that it?”

“Fuck fuck fuck!” She’s gasping for air as he finally lets go so she can speak. Stevie moans loudly, “I just wanna be pregnant all the time, daddy. I’ll take all of daddy’s cum.”

He locks their lips in another fight for dominance, his movements growing erratic, and he has to pull away to focus. He’s panting harshly against her neck, “Wanna be bred all the time like a bitch in heat. Who knew that this drug could make you such a fucking cumslut.”

Holding her thighs back for a lovely view of his cock sliding in and out of her wet cunt, he thrusts a few more times before stilling inside her at the base, growling harshly as he dumped a heady load into her. 

Stevie clings to him tightly and he tangles a hand into her hair, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her gently. So maybe he could be a softie IF he could convince the brunette to stay quiet, but that shouldn’t be too hard. If he kept feeding her the good dick everyday, she’d only ever sing for him and no one else.

“Love you, babygirl,” he hums against her lips, soaking up the happy trill that comes from her.

“I love you too, daddy.”


	11. "Don't Cream Your Pants."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Harrington-” he breathes and kisses those pink lips roughly, exploring his mouth and tasting the sweetness of the bubblegum. He breaks it shortly after, “I’m gonna fuck you senseless; I don’t even care about that brat anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the scene where Billy pulls up at the Byers' house as Steve and the kids are hiding.
> 
> Prepare for some extremely slutty Steve Harrington.

“If he finds out that I’m here, he’ll kill me … he’ll kill us,” the redhead is panicked as she gazes out the window

“But Steve can’t win a fight. If Billy gets a hold of him, he’s dead.”

Steve looks between the children as he hears the camaro’s engine roll up. He wasn’t sure if he was willing to do what he was planning, but he had to protect the kids somehow. If this was the only way to do it, he’d go to that extent if necessary.

“Stay here,” the brunet says and shrugs off his jacket, wearing only his skin-tight tee and skinny jeans, as he strolled out onto the porch.

*

*

*

*

*

“Well, hey amigo,” the blond says as he exits the muscle car, blowing a puff of smoke into the air. His icy hues watch the taller male exit the house and cross his arms. The devilish smile plays on his lips as he takes in the lithe figure; curved waist and small hips. It almost makes the blond want to drool right there.

Steve shifts and places his hands on his hips, popping the bubblegum in his mouth as he walked down the steps, “Hey.”

“I can’t believe I’m seeing Harrington in the flesh,” his eyes roam the frame in front of him, “Have you seen a little redheaded bitch anywhere?”

“Can’t say that I have. Is that what you’re here for?” The pout that crosses those pink lips makes Billy twitch in his jeans.

“If I can find my sister, maybe I can come back for you later,” Billy winks and relishes in the giggle that leaves the brunet’s lips as he pops his gum. He wondered what those lips would feel like against his; if they were as slutty as they looked.

Steve slides his way forward, presses his body close to the blond, even pulls his hips closer to his by the belt loops. The pink flush that rises on pale skin shouldn’t turn Billy on like it does, but it compliments the brunet so well. The blond huffs, panting softly, “You’re such a fucking slut, Harrington. Do you really want dick that bad?”

“I mean, if I am, you should know one thing about them … we’re not patient,” he trills into Billy’s ear as he grinds his hips against the other’s growing erection.

The larger male growls and flips the two of them, pressing Steve’s back into the hood of his camaro. He knew Steve was buying the kids time to hide - knew his sister was in there - but it was hard to resist a beauty when they were so easily offering themselves. The blond hisses against Steve’s face as he blows another puff of smoke at him, “I’d like to fuck you here and now just to hear you squeal.”

“Not even on a bed?”

This has Billy beginning to pull away, but strong thighs and a grip on his necklace have him stuck. 

Steve practically moans when he feels the other’s cock twitch in those tight denim jeans, “Please Billy,” he preens and throws his head back. The lips and teeth that attack his neck are delightful; leave him squirming under the stronger male as he mewls so prettily for the blond.

“Fuck, Harrington-” he breathes and kisses those pink lips roughly, exploring his mouth and tasting the sweetness of the bubblegum. He breaks it shortly after, “I’m gonna fuck you senseless; I don’t even care about that brat anymore.”

He hauls the brunet up by his ass, groping him on the way to the door, and kicks it in without a care in the world. Then there’s this pain in his neck, a light sting, and the brunet drops to his feet as he’s backing away.

“You little whore…” the blond stammers and pulls the needle from his neck, vision blurring and eyes fluttering close, “I’ll fucking get you for this,” and he falls back with a loud thud. 

Steve leans down and kisses his temple, “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

Max stands there with crossed arms and an arched brow, “He’s gonna beat your ass, you know.”

“I know. I’ll handle it.”

“How?”

Steve smiles, “Talking.”


	12. Addicted - Robin & Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t really know what to say; she was still in shock. She knew that he had a job he wasn’t … to happy with, but she never expected him to resort to this because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet of my mafia/omegaverse AU story, "Addiction" and from the series "Under Broken Wings."

He throws the liquor bottle across the apartment, listening to it shatter as he stumbled to the floor in tears. He cradled his head, sobs wrecking his small frame and leaving him choking for air. Why did he let it get this bad? Was he really that dumb that he let Carlos trick him into thinking this job was safe - that it was okay? Nothing about this was remotely close to okay! His own naiveness led him down the darkest path he could’ve chosen in life, and now here he was struggling just to merely survive. The Beta had resorted to taking most of his earned cash by now, and didn’t give two shits on whether he had to beat the Omega into submission or not. How had things turned around in such a short amount of time?

Steve crawls over to the coffee table and looks at the white lines scattered about. He knows he shouldn’t, but that’s the only thing that ever makes him feel sane anymore. Reminds him that he’s still human; feels things like one.

He bends down and inhales deeply along the length of one, gasping and feeling his body seize up as the rush hits his brain. With dilated pupils that engulf the hazel of his eyes, he flops back against the couch, trembling and whining as the dopamine rushes through his body. God, he wished he had a client that would be willing to fuck his brains out. The pleasure he felt now was like mixing molly and LSD.

Shivering roughly, drool dribbling down his chin as he moaned, he doesn’t even notice the sound of the door opening and closing in the background. A blonde with a case slung over her shoulder enters, drabbling on about her concert that night, before freezing. Robin gasps and drops her guitar case as she swarms the brunet, cupping his cheeks as she slapped him enough to get him conscious again.

“Stevie! C’mon, man, wake up! Talk to me!” She sounds panicked; can tell by her tone as he comes down from the high and looks into her blue hues. 

The Omega watches the Alpha tear up, and his own stream down his cheeks as he pushes her away and darts for his room, trying to slam the door behind him. Robin catches it in time and she’s witness to the scene; Steve curled on his side in the bed and bawling. He’s hugging himself fiercely, the sobs making his body shake. This always happened when he finished a high, but now that Robin knew and had walked in on him, it was tenfold.

“Stevie…” she trails off and climbs on the bed to kneel beside him, wanting to touch his shoulder, but afraid to set him off. She didn’t really know what to say; she was still in shock. She knew that he had a job he wasn’t … to happy with, but she never expected him to resort to this because of it. She hums, “It’s okay, Stevie … I’ll get you out of this.”


	13. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's the admin here. I am doing a little thing for all you readers they are interested in these one-shots!

I decided to open my requests both on here and on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/just-call-me-stevie

If anyone is interested in commenting down below or filling up my ask box on tumbr, feel free to drop me ideas or prompts to fulfill. I'll happily do so!

I'll still be producing my own works as well, so no worries. I'll have the next chapter up within a few days, if not today.


	14. Miscarriage - Mafia/Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's curled on his side on the bathroom floor, the sobs forcing his body to tremble.
> 
> "You fucking bastard," Steve chokes and glares at the male smoking a cigarette on the bed adjacent from the bathroom, "You fucking killed her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet, this time between Stevie and his pimp, Carlos (an original character of mine).
> 
> There is a trigger warning in here for abuse and miscarriage, so please be aware of this going into the chapter.

Steve combs a hand through his hair, standing in the bathroom and watching his reflection in the mirror. His stomach was growing day by day, and he wasn’t blind to that realization. Stretch marks and the indent under his clothes were evident. People and clients alike would ask him how far along he was, sometimes even requesting if they could feel the pup inside kick. It was an oddity he never understood until he was finally pregnant himself and relished in the pride he felt for being able to carry a life inside him. Steve never thought that he’d get to this point in life, especially with his own employer, who seemed … not too excited about the pregnancy. While somewhat discouraging, the brunette was still excited to reach term.

“Stevie,” the smooth tone calls from the bedroom and the male peers his head out from the bathroom, a small smile on his face. A little purr leaves his lips when he sees the sight of his employer, “Yes?”

Carlos gestures Steve closer with a finger, his other hand occupied with his cell phone. He arches a brow as the Omega stands before him, “Why are you standing in there and staring at yourself like an idiot?”

The words are harsh and make the brunette flinch a bit, but he shrugs it off with a laugh, “I just … like looking at my belly for some reason. After really accepting my pregnancy, I … I don’t know. I like it a lot is all,” Steve purrs and looks down, feeling a bit bothered how Carlos wasn’t as excited as he was. Was he even happy to be the father?

The Beta scoffs, “Well frankly, it’s annoying. I’m getting tired of looking at my best worker all fat and barely able to move around. That stomach is keeping you from getting better clients than the ones that just want to fuck a loose hole.”

Steve grimaces and takes a step away as the raven stands, looming over his shorter frame. Carlos drops the phone on the bed, and before Steve even realizes it, a hand is gripping his curls and pulling him into the bathroom again.

“Hey, Carlos! What!?” The Omega yelps and tries to pull his hair free, “What the hell are you doing?” He’s shouting and he doesn’t even care if the neighbors hear; they’ve heard it before anyways. This wasn’t the first time the Beta acted out of impulse.

“I’m sick of you taking my hard earned cash and using it to provide for your bullshit!” He hisses, throwing the Omega to the tile floor and glaring down at him, “That thing inside you is just a fucking parasite making you look like an obese cow.”

“Carlos-!”

“Shut up, you fucking pig!” And he leg draws back.

Panic seizes the brunette and he cries out for the man to stop as the foot collides with his stomach, the wind knocking itself out of him and leaving Steve gasping. Everything in that very moment was agonizing as his stomach contracted violently, as if the pup inside felt it all as well.

“You’re such a filthy whore that you let me get you pregnant, and for what? So you could suck me dry of all my money?” Carlos hisses and kneels down, grabbing his hair again and slamming his fist into his cheek.

Steve couldn’t do anything but take the brunt of the beating as he bawled, crying for the loss of the man he found himself caring for later on in his job, and now for the loss of his child inside.

When the raven finds that he’s content with what he did, he gets up and makes his way back to the bed, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

Stevie’s curled on his side on the bathroom floor, the sobs forcing his body to tremble.

"You fucking bastard," Steve chokes and glares at the male smoking a cigarette on the bed adjacent from the bathroom, "You fucking killed her."

“Hmm?” Carlos arches a brow again and looks at the brunette boredly, “What are you talking about, slut?”

“You fucking killed her!” Steve screams and looks down to see the blood between his legs on the white floor, shivering as it all sinks in. She was gone, and it was all this devilish man’s fault. This disgusting, poor excuse of a man killed his pup and felt absolutely nothing for it.

Carlos shrugs and takes another puff, “Get up, cunt, and clean up the mess. If it’s not by the time I get back, you’re out on the streets.”

When the raven leaves, the Omega clutches his stomach and whimpers, whispering quietly to himself, “I’m so sorry, my love. I couldn’t protect you…”


	15. Femme!Harringrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to let Robin drag her to one of her special "clubs."
> 
> At least until the woman realized what exactly the place specializes in.
> 
> Now she wants to kick Robin's ass for getting her in this predicament.

“Really?” The brunette whines as the blonde smiles at her with childish glee, “A fucking BDSM club? Really!?”

“C’mon, Stephie. You literally haven’t gotten laid in weeks; you need this. I’m doing you a favor if anything,” she pokes the woman in the chest and gets an annoyed huff in response. Robin deadpans and rubs a hand down the side of her face, “If you hate it that much after an hour, come get me and we’ll leave, okay?”

Stephanie eyes Robin with an arched brow, then visibly seems to relax, “Fine … I’ll stay, but if someone makes me uncomfortable in any way, I’m gone. I’ll sit in the car for Christ’s sake.”

Robin cheers and drags the brunette inside excitedly, bringing her to the bar immediately and ordering them some vodka cranberries. Stephanie guessed it was okay for now; wasn’t really sure what to do in a place like this, but Robin reassured her that all she had to do was sit there and look pretty.

“What does that do?” She questions.

“Someone might buy you another drink or take you into one of the backrooms.”

“Eh!?” Steph seemed to startle at that idea, almost choking on her drink as the blonde snorted.

“The workers here are really friendly. If they like you, they’ll invite you to the back for a little sneak peak.”

Steph pinches the bridge of her nose, growing annoyed with the other’s antics. Robin shrugs and finishes off her drink, “Well … stay here and be a downer if you want; I’m gonna dance.”

Once the woman was left alone, she sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do until another drink found its place in front of her. She looks up and the bartender points to a blonde a few seats down, who’s staring at her with a mischievous glint in her icy eyes.

Stephanie waves awkwardly and the other winks, sliding off the stool and strutting her way over to the brunette. It makes the woman freeze as she’s approached, stammering out a nervous reply, “Oh, umm, hey there?”

“Hey, princess,” the blonde murmurs, eyeing up the older girl’s slender frame obviously and making the female blush a cherry red, “I saw your friend just left you out to dry. New here I’m assuming?”

“Yeah … I’m not sure how these kinds of clubs work, so I’m trying to lay low if anything,” Stephanie admits and tucks a curl behind her ear, watching the way the blonde woman moved smoothly to her side and held out her hand.

“The name’s Billie … Billie Hargrove. Mind if I take you somewhere more private?” Billie smiles charmingly and the brunette can’t help but feel herself get incredibly flustered at the offer. This woman was a stranger, could be a serial murderer for all she knew, and going with her to a second location without telling Robin was a huge mistake. However, this was a BDSM club with bouncers around every corner … if she screamed, they’d definitely hear her, and this blondie wouldn’t have time to escape at all.

Stephanie takes one more sip of her drink and takes the shorter woman’s hand, allowing herself to be gently pulled from the stool and led down a neon lit corridor filled with an array of doors. She could hear the noises behind a few of them, the idea of what was happening making her blush heavily, and she heard Billie chuckle in front of her, “A bit of a prude I’m guessing? How cute.~”

“I’m not a prude!” Steph snaps and glances away from the icy hues that look back at her, “Just not much of a sexual explorer; my family taught me that it was dirty to be expressive about it.”

“Well that’s some shit-” she snorts and stops at the end of the hall, facing the taller - much more slender - woman with a sneer, “Your parents sound like assholes. Sexuality is something you should be able to talk about.”

“Well, it’s not lady-like to them.”

“Fuck that! You’re at a BDSM club, girly - let loose!” Billie exclaims and pulls Steph inside the private room, locking the door behind them and sliding her leather jacket off to show the loose button up she wore underneath. It showed a lot of cleavage, but the blonde didn’t seem to care. If anything, she pushed her chest out a little more for Stephanie to gawk at. Billie smiles when those eyes lock onto her chest, “See something ya like, princess? Why don’t you give me a name too if we’re going to be so close in a few.”

The brunette looks away immediately and rubs her arms, “Stephanie Harrington.”

“Harrington … I’ve heard that name before; your father is a CEO of that clothing line. The really famous one - Botkier,” Billie puts her hands on her hips and smiles coyly, “I can’t believe I got little Miss Rich in a room with me.”

Steph rolls her eyes, crossing her arms as she looks away, but the hands that grabbed her hips and pressed her body to the other’s made her squeak. It made her pelvis tingle with the ticklish feeling of arousal by the proximity alone, and Billie catches the look in hazel eyes. 

“Already wet for me, darling?” She purrs and Steph turns away, trying to resist the fingers that grip her chin, but then giving in reluctantly for the kiss she had been craving. It wasn’t because she wanted the blonde or anything; was more so curious about how soft those glossed lips could be. She was right about how gentle they were; different from kissing a boy’s coarse ones. Nathaniel was never this slow with her, and it made her shiver under Billie’s lazy movements. Steph breaks away from the kiss to breathe after she began to feel dizzy, “Fuck … that’s good,” she murmurs.

“I know, baby. I can tie a cherry stem in a knot after all, so I expected that reply,” she’s so confident in herself and it leaves the brunette helplessly laughing.

“Just get us out of these jeans so I can see what else that mouth can do,” Stephanie purrs and notices how Billie flushes and perks up like an excited puppy.

The short woman is eager and shaky in her movements now, fumbling with the other’s belt and buttons before finally managing to yank the denim down in a fell swoop, her mouth almost watering at the sight of laced panties hugging a pert ass and wide hips. Billie whines and walks the brunette backwards to a bed hidden in the alcove of the room. It was positioned to give the most privacy and comforting setting. Once Steph flopped on it with a small grunt, she shifted to lay against the pillows as Billie slid the lace off with a wolfish grin.

“I’m about to rock your world, princess~” the blonde croons and lifts her legs up by plush, white thighs. Billie squeezes the thickness in her hands, nipping the flesh with sharp canines and relishing in how the body beneath her jumped and squealed. It was amazing to have such control over a person; making them release the most pretty noises and such just by a few bites. It makes the woman preen and shift to find herself directly on the brunette’s mound, breathing a small puff of air against her wetness. Another shiver and Billie laughs, finally letting her tongue slide over the slick with a rumbling purr.

“Ah, fuck~” Stephanie moans and covers her mouth quickly, afraid to cry out too loudly and alert the occupants of other rooms, “Billie … warn me first,” she whines and scowls when the blonde simply looks up at her with a smirk.

“Can’t help it that you sound like an angel,” she winks and ducks her head back down to continue sucking and licking at Steph’s heat, soaking up the cute sounds and how easy it was to make her even more slick by her mouth alone. It made Billie feel completely dominant; Steph’s pleasure lied completely in her hands and she was going to make the rich girl scream.

Stephanie looks between her legs at Billie, who’s watching her face through her lashes. The blonde smiles and licks her lips, “Ready for a ride, little Miss Rich?~”


End file.
